


Clone To Clone

by Debi_C



Series: Second Chances. [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets tired of waiting, Jon get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone To Clone

**Author's Note:**

> This story won third place in the 2006 International Little Daniel List award for Outstanding Short Story "Other".

Danny made sure that he got home earlier than Jon. He knew that his partner would be home late due to a meeting that had been scheduled by General Davis. Paul had invited him to stay and listen in but, he’d made his excuses.

He’d driven his Jeep CJ9 home and parked it in his reserved spot. Jon had laughed when they’d gone looking at vehicles. The older man had been pleased that he’d wanted to stay with a ‘classic’ styled vehicle, even if it was battery powered and not gasoline, but a CJ9 had just been just a ‘little too hilarious’ for words.

The night before he’d gotten a box in the mail. Conrad, the day doorman, had pulled him aside and handed it to him. It had come in the noon delivery. Danny had almost forgotten that he’d ordered it; it had been so long in coming. But the mail still took its sweet time, even in 2021.

Jon had immediately been curious about its content but Danny had brushed him off with the explanation of yet another book of an ancient and esoteric language. But Danny hadn’t opened it in front of his older partner. He’d have been too embarrassed.

Going on up to their apartment, Danny entered his room. Even though he slept with Jon, he still kept most of his things in the other bedroom, just in case anyone showed up unannounced. Theoretically, he and Jon were just roommates. While the military didn’t automatically discharge homosexuals any more, if Jon ever wanted to make General their lifestyle needed to stay quiet. Pilots were still very much the macho men of the US Air Force.

He dropped his books on his desk and hurried over to the bed where the package lay still unopened. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and only a small address sticker announced his ownership. The return address was small and in code.

Quickly he broke the tape and tore off the paper to reveal a box. Opening revealed a long, cylindrical object that had a smooth rounded point on one end. The other flat end came equipped with an on and off button and two rounded protrusions for realism’s sake he supposed. He read through the instructions that had been included. The battery was rechargeable but was already useable. All the lucky owner of this piece of pleasure equipment had to do was turn it on. He smiled to himself. He knew that Jon wouldn’t be home for several hours so he had time to experiment with his new toy.

Danny quickly stripped off his clothes and started rooting around in his underwear drawer. He found what he was looking for. Returning to his bed, he tossed the box and wrapping material into the trash can. Then he pulled back the covers and lay down on the pristine sheets.

Opening the container, Danny stuck his finger into the slippery ointment. First he smeared it liberally on his hand and on the long cylinder. He sat the toy on the nightstand in an easily accessible corner. Then he pulled his legs up so that his knees were apart and his feet flat on the bed. Quickly, he reached down past his scrotum and began to rub the lube on his peritoneum and around his anus.

He’d finger fucked himself before when Jon had been gone and he needed some release. There had been many nights when he’d pleasured himself during the time it had taken him to convince the other man that he wanted a relationship and was ready willing and able to handle it. He was a forty year old man; he was just in a cloned body that looked sixteen years old. Admittedly, this body was smaller and lighter than what he would be at its maturity, but he was big enough to handle whatever Jon wanted now.

He lay back on the pillows and allowed his mind to wander to their last night of passion. Jon had sucked him off, all the while stroking his belly and fondling his nipples and balls. Then after a brief respite, Danny had fucked his lover until lights exploded behind his eyes. It had been wonderful, loving, passionate and, to him, incomplete.

Jon had refused, again, to penetrate him. His partner had already explained that he didn’t want to damage the young man. That he was afraid that his greater size would injure him in some way, either by bruising or even tearing him. Jon had argued that Jack and Daniel hadn’t started their physical relationship until the General had retired. He had been fifty-five and Daniel had been forty-three, completely mature at six feet and almost two hundred pounds. Teenage Danny, the clone, was a mere five foot eight and weighed barely one forty. Jon was apparently thirty years of age, and if anything, was even heavier than Jack was. He adamantly refused to take the chance of hurting his young lover.

So, to prove to Jon that he could handle it, Danny had done research over the internet and finally bought his new acquisition. It was a ten inch vibrating dildo.

Already breathing quickly and ready to go for the big time, Danny quickly spread the oily viscous substance on the smooth object. After prepping himself with his fingers, he slowly pressed the rounded point up against his muscle ring and slid the object home. He caught his breath at the feeling of fullness and stretching. Taking his time he worked the vibrator back and forth, spreading the lube up and into his canal. Finally, after getting it in a relatively comfortable position, he switched it on.

The feeling that he got was amazing. The dildo rolled and moved inside him on its own. It even arched a little giving it a lifelike feeling. He settled down to enjoy himself. Using the lube that was already on his fingertips, Danny began to stroke and manipulate his nipples and then finally to stroke and pull on his cock. It felt wonderful, a little odd, but wonderful none the less.

 

Jon arrived back at the apartment thoroughly disgusted. What a waste of his time. The all-important meeting had been nothing but a rescheduled class that he’d missed last week. One that he’d already attended at the Top Gun competition he’s gone to last summer. After fifteen minutes of being bored out of his skull, he’d left the classroom. He’d have to explain it to General Davis tomorrow, but he didn’t care.

Then Jon had gone to the Jacksons’ office to pry Danny off some esoteric translation. But Daniel had explained that Danny had requested to leave early admitting to having something else he needed to do. Of course it had been granted. It was one of the benefits of working for yourself. Your priorities were virtually the same. If Danny wanted time off, he got it.

The pilot crossed the living room, expecting at any time to be met by his young lover. But the apartment remained quiet. Only the light jacket hanging off the back of the couch admitted that the other was even home.

Jon checked the kitchen. Empty. He tapped on the bathroom door. No answer. He opened door into their bedroom and discovered there was no one there. Then he heard a slight gasping sound coming from Danny’s room. It was low and soft to the ear; just a little soft noise with a whimper at the end. There was the sound of flesh against cotton and an unusual buzzing noise. Then, he heard a moan, deep and heartfelt. Was his partner sick? Hurt? Had there been someone in the apartment that had injured him?

Jon pushed the door open slowly, peeking in around the frame.

Danny was lying on his back in the double bed. He was naked, his knees drawn up in the air, his hands working circles on his bare, hairless chest, his fingers twisting and pinching his own nipples. The youthful face was twisted in a paroxysm of passion as his body contorted in ecstasy. The slender torso inhaled deeply and flexed its pleasure. Then he saw it.

There was a silver tube sticking out of Danny’s ass. It was the source of the soft buzzing noise. Danny was using a vibrating dildo.

His body immediately reacted to the visual stimulation. Jon felt his body kick into high and rush to become hard in response to the visual of Danny’s flushed face and arching, pleasured body. It was the most erotic thing Jon ever seen and he knew it was his for the asking, he had just never wanted to risk it. He groaned to himself and stepped forward into the room. Now, he could smell the scent of his lover’s excitement and he began to pull his clothes off as he crossed the room to the bed.

Danny didn’t even realize he had an audience. The fullness of his body, the vibrations of the toy, and his conjured fantasy of being penetrated by his lover had taken him to a place he did not want to leave.

He became aware of the soft pressure of lips on his. A warm, wet, probing tongue explored his mouth then left to trail wetness to his ears, his throat and down his chest to his nipples. Another different hand pushed his aside from his balls and began to manipulate them and his cock. Danny moaned louder only to have his mouth covered and silenced by a strong, facile tongue. The bed sank under the weight of another body.

His hands were gathered and held together by a larger stronger one. His arms were pushed over his head and he felt a heavy presence straddle his flexing hips. Finally he opened his eyes to see Jon, naked, kneeling above him.

His lover was on him, eating his mouth, sucking his tongue and exploring every inch of him. His other hand had hold of Danny’s cock. It was stroking, pulling and twisting the foreskin causing a sweet little pain and making him feel alive.

Seeing Danny’s eyes open, Jon pulled back with an evil grin. “Playing hookey are you? Taking the day off for no good reason?”

Danny, incapable of speech, could only nod taking in the sight of his Jon.

“You are such a bad boy.” Jon chuckled. “What am I gonna do with you?” He glanced down at the smooth, almost hairless groin, with the turgid cock and quivering balls. “What are you hiding down there? Are you playing with toys?”

Again only a nod answered him.

“Well, then,” Jon reached down between his lover’s legs and into the crevice that was blocked by the hard flat end of the device. “Let’s see what you’ve got down here.” Grasping the protruding plastic, he pulled it out with a firm swift motion.

Danny sobbed at its removal and the emptiness it caused.

Jon looked at him with an impish grin. “Are you cheating on me with a fucking vibrator?”

Yet again, only a nod answered him.

“What are you trying to do?” he bent down and rumbled into the pink ear.

“I…I…” Danny swallowed and tried to take a breath. “You…you wouldn’t… take me…because,” he gasped out. For some reason there were tears leaking from his eyes. “Because you thought you would hurt me.”

The older man looked at the dildo, then back at his lover’s wet face. “That’s right, but that didn’t mean I didn’t want you.”

“I’m s.s.s.orry.”

“Not nearly as sorry as you may be,” Jon hissed at him. He reached for the container that lay forgotten on the corner of the nightstand and stuck his fingers into the small tub. As his lover watched with wide eyes, he quickly applied the cream to his own cock. Jon then shifted his position releasing his young lover’s hands, until he knelt between his bent knees. Jon pushed forward until his cock pressed against the soft relaxed opening of the asshole. Gritting his teeth, he looked into the blue eyes. “Are you sure you want this?”

Danny only stared at him for a moment then nodded.

Jon pressed forward slowly, easing himself into the tight hole. The dildo had opened the boy but had not, could not, prepare him completely for real penetration. He tried to go slow, wanting to be careful, but he had finally had reached his limit of patience.

Danny lay there beneath him, taking him. The blue eyes were wide open, the rosy lips were parted, the sweet mouth gasping and the beloved body welcoming. There was no pain reflecting off his lover. Jon could only see tension, then response. There was no pain to be seen at all; only huge eyes that reflected the boy’s heart, and they were both wide open for him to enter.

But, it wasn’t going to be that easy for him. Jon reached over and took a long leg and pulled it up over his hip, opening Danny even more. He pushed in farther with a grunt bringing a gasp from the younger man. Then he bucked, flexing his ass and driving his whole length as deep as he could. This forced the younger man’s back to arch, exposing the sweet white skin of the ass cheek. Controlling Danny’s position, he slapped the exposed area with his lube covered hand, causing a red print to appear.

Danny cried out his surprise, pushing away from the pain and forcing Jon even deeper into his body. He tried to squirm away. “No, noooo, nooo!” He was now crying in earnest. “Nooo, I won’t do it again. I won’t, I won’t.”

He was too far gone to react to his lover’s protest. This was the day Jon had been dreaming of since Danny had come to him. The feel of the moist heat surrounding him, the ache for the undulating body beneath him, the smell of this man, the sound of his voice, it was all too much input. Jon lost whatever control he had as he buried himself in his mate.

His body had been too long denied. He grasped the struggling man around the waist, lifting him and pulling him closer. He came violently, passionately calling his lover’s name. When it was over, he looked down at the red, tear smeared face. “Danny?”

Jon was shocked at the reaction of the other man. He immediately leaned back, relaxing the pressure, but continued to hold him even as the younger man slumped away from him. “Easy, baby. Easy love, I’m sorry, please, don’t cry.” He pulled out of Danny and tried to cuddle him against his chest.

Danny had turned away, his back to Jon, his face buried in the pillow. He remained silent, but the tears continued to track down the flushed, red face.

Jon immediately ran his hand down the younger man’s ass and into the crack. He felt something warm and sticky. Pulling back the hand, it was covered in lube and his own cum. “Danny, did I hurt you? Oh, God, I knew it.” He rolled his lover onto his back, trying to think of something to say. “Danny, talk to me, please? Do you want to go to the doctor?”

Danny looked up at him with tear-glazed eyes. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Lying next to him, Jon began to stroke Danny’s chest and belly. “I’m not mad, baby,” he replied worriedly. “Are you hurt? I got too rough. I’m sorry.” He started to get out of the bed. “C’mon, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Danny looked up at him and shook his head. “NO, no hospital,” he protested. “You’ll get into trouble. I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But….” Jon paused and looked down at his hand. There was no blood, thank goodness.

“No, Jon. I’m fine.” He shook his head and sat up grabbing hold of the panicked man. “I’m not hurt. Please don’t call anyone.”

“Then why are you crying?” Jon looked into the beloved face, confused. “I know that I hurt you….”

“No. You…you startled me,” Danny admitted. “Yeah, it was uncomfortable and…I guess I had a sort of flashback…to something.”

“To Loki?”

Shamefaced, the younger man nodded.

“But Loki couldn’t…he doesn’t have a…”

“No, it was something that happened a long time ago. I think it was the holding down part.” Danny shook his head, “And then you hit me. I just kind of lost track of…what was real.”

“Danny, you know I’d never hurt you.” Jon pulled back and touched his face. “I was rough, but you seemed so into it. I didn’t realize...”

“Jon, stop it. I’m fine. Yeah, you were rough, and I freaked a little, but I love you and I really do trust you.” Danny caught the hand at his chest. “You didn’t hurt me.” He lied only a little as he tugged on Jon’s arm. “It was great mostly, you just quit too soon.”

Jon sat back down on the bed and stared at the beautiful young man. “You do take all, Doctor Jackson.”

Danny rolled over to his side to look up at his partner. “No, I mean it.” He blushed. “I wasn’t expecting you home so soon. I didn’t realize what was going on and….”

“You’re sure you’re not hurt?” Jon stroked his lover’s face looking deeply into the blue eyes for any sign of falsehood.

“I’m sure.” The younger man lay back and tremulously smiled up at him. “Can we try that again please?”

Jon leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. “Let me catch my breath here, will ya? You weren’t the only one scared here, babe.”

“Sorry.” Danny managed to mumble. He lay back down on the bed, shifting over to make room for Jon as he moved to stretch back onto the bed next to him.

The older man lay on his side and propped his head up on his hand. He shook his head and put his finger on Danny’s open mouth. “Shush, stop it. There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.” He frowned. “Now me, I’m a bad man and managed to screw up what should have been a perfect moment for you.” He pulled himself further forward before settling carefully on the slighter body underneath him.

Danny took a deep breath and looked up into his lover’s face. “Well, it’s not too late you know. There can be more than one perfect moment.”

Jon kissed him gently, then with more enthusiasm. “You mean I get do overs?”

The younger man nodded with a shy little grin. “If you want them.”

“Oh yeah, baby. Do overs!” He kissed him again and Danny opened up to him. He nuzzled and kissed again. “Do overs for real.” He was delighted to hear a soft chuckle from beneath him. He then began to claim his victory.

Several hours later, the two of them lay together warm and sated. Danny gazed up at his lover and smiled. His face was beginning to hurt from all the smiling just like his ass hurt from his recent loving. He reveled in it. He’d known that it would be good. Hell, it had been the best he’d ever had. Daniel had a few experiences from his college days but of course Danny only had the memories, not the actual experiences. It had been so long and, he’d wanted it so much, that he’d purchased the vibrator out of frustration with Jon’s delaying tactics. How could he have known that Jon would react to it like he had?

But now all that was past, now their real sex life could get going. He was going to enjoy it as much as he loved Jon. And, heaven help him, that was so much he could barely go to sleep now. He was going be so bad for Jon’s ego. He could just tell the other man was going to be impossible to live with. He shifted in the long strong arms of O’Neill. But, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jon sighed and cuddled the young beautiful body closer to him. God, this was so good. It was perfect. It was so perfect it scared him a little. He looked down at the Adonis that lay in his arms and wanted to keep him there forever, safe from all the bad things he could sense were coming towards them. But he knew that he couldn’t. Jon realized that this was, after all, Danny Jackson, and no one could hold him back. Jack hadn’t been able to control or keep his Daniel Jackson out of trouble and he knew that he couldn’t do that with this Daniel Jackson either. All he would be able to do was protect him as best he could and if he failed, then he would die with him. Because that was just the way it was. And he was satisfied with it.


End file.
